


Gettin' ******s

by Enicia24



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, this is a present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/Enicia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.k.a People Learn How to do Things from a Psychopath with a Squirrel - Ducks<br/>(What started as a joke became my present to one of my best friends. Sincerely this will be one of the weirdest things I've ever written)<br/>In the beginning, before the Rift and before Kaijus, there was Drift.  A government and privately funded program bent on unlocking the secrets of the human brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' ******s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebigmystery42.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thebigmystery42.tumblr.com).



 Beams of white light cut through the darkness.  Every move made by the slowly advancing soldiers sent more dust into the air.  Their damp exhalations occasionally fogging up the hazmat masks worn to protect them from anything and everything to be found in the old building. 

A shout from one of the soldiers brought the others to a corner of the room.  The crackle of a radio and the soldiers began removing wires and plugs from the pod.

“Sir, we’ve got a live one.”

-

“Val?  What are you doing here?”

The brunette turned from the closed door she had been in front of to face her father.  Her eyebrows relaxed as the look of contemplation slowly left her face.  The decision was a big one, one that would affect two very important people to her.

“Making a decision, Dad.  Making a decision.”  She knocked on the riveted metal before pushing it open.  The people inside looked up from their bent positions over a paper covered table.  The remnants of what looked and had heard like an argument died as Val stepped in.  She laid a sheet of paper in front of the only person sitting.  “I have a recommendation, sir.”

The lone paper looked small against the mountains of papers spilling from folders along the table.  Stacker grasped the paper looking only at Val.  She stood tall and kept her focus on him.  Her father had come to stand behind her, knowing she needed the support for what was to come.

“Only one applicant?”  Stacker asked curiously.  When recommendations for enrollers in the Drift program had been announced, the staff and test subjects had submitted dozens of files each.  To only have one with no file was both intriguing and gracious.

“No sir,” Val shook her head slightly and moved to the head of Drift.  She pointed the name section of the form. “A recommendation for a team.”

Incredulous looks and silence met her declaration before the room erupted in voices all talking over one another.

"A team?!"

"How preposterous!"

"Preposterous more like impetuous!"

"What you think you know better than us?"

"The tests! The forms!"

Protests over the young woman's words rang out from most of the room's occupants.  Her father stood in shocked silence behind her, providing what support he could with his presence.  Stacker stood from his chair and motioned for Val and her father to follow him. They left the men and women, who had slowly begun to yell over each other, and entered an office down the hall.

The floors were covered in soft carpets strewn haphazardly on dark cherry wood.  Artwork and posters hung on the forest green and navy walls.  French doors that led to a lush garden were open letting in light.  A breeze stirred loose papers on a large desk to the side of the doors.  Muttering could be heard from behind the desk and Val leaned forward to catch the words.

"Damn ducks.  Can't kill us, so they hide the pens.  Was my favorite pen too."  The voice was gruff and obviously male in origin.  "Betsy!  Have you seen my pen?  The gold one with the swirly stuff on it!  Betsy! BETSY!"

A mop of grey curly hair popped up and the rest of the raggedy man followed.  He was turned to the wall behind the desk and grabbed something from the shelf.  Turning, he gave Val a perfect view of the man with the lush office.

The man was of average height and in possession of steel grey eyes.  His uniform was military in origin, of what branch or what country Val was unable to determine, it resembled that of a Confederate General's uniform from the Civil War.  A furry ear hat was perched precariously on a mess of curly grey hair and a something furry was being placed on his left shoulder.

The man's head turned and Val was able to see past the almost grisly beard to what was on his shoulder.  Seeing the animal she turned to Stacker with a bewildered, and frankly a little panicked, look on her face.  She was met with an emotionless face whose dark eyes were trained on the grisly man with a squirrel perched on his shoulder.

A squirrel that did not appear to be alive, and with a, Val squinted, a duck bill taped to its mouth.

'What the fuck have I gotten myself into?'  She asked herself silently as the man took notice of the three.

"Wha- Betsy why didn't you tell me we had company?!" He questioned the dead looking mammal as he moved around the desk to shake Stacker's hand.

'Because it's a fucking squirrel.'

"Good morning, Captain." Stacker greeted the man who Val was convinced was a lunatic.

"Now young lady I am no lunatic.  In fact I am tic free, just ask Betsy." He told her as he took her limp hand in both of his in a hearty handshake. "And she in not just a 'fucking squirrel' Betsy is one of the best strategists I have ever had under my direction."

"Wha-"

"It was all on your face little lady."  He announced as he gave her father an equally vigorous handshake.  He turned back to the other uniformed man with a questioning look. "So what brings ya'll to my office?"

"Mostly I was getting tired of being yelled at by a bunch of people in lab coats.  Everyone seems to think that their choice is the best for Drift."  He moved to sit on one of the chairs in front of the desk.  "Your office was the closest and I was told you were back from your, travels"

"Been back bout a day or so." Captain told Stacker.  He went back to the high backed chair behind his desk and sat. "And ya really should've expected all those people fighting for their suggestion to be chosen.  Scientists may be smart but they're not too bright.  Of course they think their choice is the best, it’s their choice.  They just have to convince you of that." 

His shoulders shook in laughter, dislodging the squirrel who tumbled onto the desk.  He petted her absently as his attention turned to Val.  Stacker followed his gaze and motioned her and her father to the desk.

"So, why out of all the people you could have chosen have you recommended two young women who have no military background or any idea of what Drift is?" Stacker asked once the two were seated. 

"Well sir, I've known them for years and if they had been in the program they would have been declared compatible.  Heck Rem and Sara are probably more drift compatible than me and dad."  Val glanced at her father.  She turned her focus back to the other two.  "They don't have files with us and that only covers their basic info, "She nodded at the sheet Stacker held.”And they don't know anything about Drift that's true, but sir if you just look at this, “She fished a USB out of her pocket.”I think it's all the evidence you need."

Stacker took the offered stick of data and shared a look with The Captain. 

"If nothing else just watch some of the files." She pleaded.

Stacker could tell Val thought her team was right for Drift.  She and her father had been brought in as part of a large trial group.  They had been in the program for years and were to this day one of the best matches made in Drift.  She knew what it took for a successful drift and if she thought there was a premade team for the picking then who was he to deny her the reviewing of a few files.

"The Captain and I have business to discuss."  He turned away from her.  At his clear dismissal Val stood with her father. "And some applications to review."

She turned to the military liaison and the Captain, one of which ignored her and the other gave a bright smile.  "Thank you sir."  She breathed out in relief.

-

The room had been silent for hours as Val read and listened to music, when the door opened.  Stacker stuck his head in and barked out, "Bring them in for preliminaries." He closed the door and began walking away ignoring the yelling coming from inside.


End file.
